Haruki Shimizu
Overview Haruki "Killjoy" Shimizu is a heroics student and member of The Quartet and central protagonist. He was one of the founders of The Quartet, along with Kiriko Sanuki. At the start he is sixteen and is twenty-one during the Bad Ending. His power, Smile Stealer, allows him to orally suck the positivity out of those within a certain radius of him. Appearance Sixteen-year-old Haruki is characterized by his short, almost cute and feminine stature, standing at just 5'1". He has wide, dark brown eyes with thick lashes, furthering his feminine appearance. His brown-black hair is messy and self cut. Haruki is a bit overweight, but training himself. He normally takes on a standoffish stance, stalking like he's on a mission everywhere he goes. Twenty-one-year-old Haruki is a transformed man. He has grown to the height of 5'6" and lost his excess weight, replacing it with muscles. Although messy, his hair is tolerable and professionally cut. His steps are brisk and with a purpose. In short, Haruki grew into himself. He is often covered with some sort of grime. Personality Haruki has a mean personality, frequently getting annoyed at others and yelling at them. He often yells at his friends, but you can tell he does not mean it seriously, because his yelling fits usually end by expressing some sort of worry for them. In his heart, he is a caring and protective person, but has trouble voicing it. He can be very mean and withdrawn, but gets very flustered and apologetic if he makes someone cry. When he eats to much positivity, Haruki becomes very hyper and loving, acting as if he was drunk. The next morning he will feel like he has a hangover. Haruki mellowed with age. He realized that being confrontational and rude would not get anything done and that he had to get down to business if he would retrieve his friends. He became more friendly and caring to others, but always had his mind on the goal at hand. He still teases people, but does not take it as far as he used to and knows when to stop. Abilities Smile Stealer is a power held by Haruki. With it, he can orally suck out someone's positive energy (even if the person is not happy, positive energy includes things such as will to fight and energy to move). To do this, he must simply open his mouth. Depending on the amount he sucks, his victim can anywhere from mildly unsettled to a depressed mess, unable to get off the ground. The positivity Haruki ingests is transferred to himself, improving his mood. After he is done, he is left with a taste of the victim in his mouth, often resembling a food. Haruki must be within four feet of someone to activate Smile Stealer. Despite his small stature, Haruki is very fast and agile. He trained himself in this so he can get close enough to use Smile Stealer without getting injured. Life Events Haruki's mother, Hakua Shimizu, was a prostitute who accidentally got pregnant. Just a day after Haruki's birth, she abandoned her baby, telling the hospital to call her own mother, Fuji Shimizu. She took in her grandson, barely being able to pay for the medical expenses that Haruki had, because his mother did drugs while pregnant. Fuji Shimizu ran a small occult shop in Japan and lived in the apartment above it, so that is where Haruki was raised. He had a mostly lonely childhood. After his power developed at the age of four, Haruki became a standoffish individual who was difficult to befriend. He was teased for only having a grandmother as a family member. At age fifteen, Haruki entered a high school for potential heroes and powered people, where he became fast friends with Kiriko Sanuki. In the months following, they befriended two more of their classmates, Ichiro Takahashi and Yoshihiro Ugaki. They adopted the name The Quartet and decided to become heroes together once they were old enough. The four friends were inseparable all through high school, but worked together for heroes for only six months after graduation. Six months after their graduation, the Bad Ending started. Ichiro Takahashi was kidnapped by villains and Yoshihiro Ugaki fled heroics. Within a month, Kiriko Sanuki also left heroics. This did not stop Haruki, though. He just took on more jobs, becoming stronger, so he could eventually rescue his friends. At this point he met up with Tetsuhiro Aguni and Yukine Kido, who had been in relationships with Ichiro Takahashi and Yoshihiro Ugaki. The three young heroes formed The Recovery Unit in order to rescue their friends. The group was formed for a year and a half and they often worked together as heroes. Although not an official group, they rose in popularity. Somewhere in this time, Fuji Shimizu died of natural causes. In a one month interval, the three missing Quartet members were recovered. Haruki was only directly responsible for the recovery of Kiriko Sanuki. They met by chance one night and Haruki convinced her to return to heroics, bringing her younger brother Raiden with her. Kiriko revealed she was pregnant with Haruki's child(ren), after a drunken night of passion that he did not remember. Around six months later, their triplets, Ibuki, Kiro, and Shinta were born. A friend of Haruki's, Kaya Amari died, so they adopted her orphaned daughter, Kazuko Amari. After around one year of rehabilitation, the Quartet went on active duty, although only part time. During his thirties Haruki began to work as a teacher at his old high school. From then on, he lived mostly happily. Trivia * Haruki's favorite food is pancakes. He gets very passionate about them and few other things. * He had a strong distaste for physical contact as a teenager, but learns to overcome in adulthood. * None of Haruki's triplets receive his quirk, but they all are more in tuned with positivity than the average people. Category:Male Characters